I'm Trying
by ZaidKayson
Summary: '"I'm sweaty, running on adrenaline, and I swear on the Angel I'm not wearing any underwear," he said.' Alec finally tells Jace about Magnus. Why? Because he's a damsel in bed. M for language and suggestion. (Sorry no lemon)


**Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**WARNINGS: Sexual references, adult language, and innuendos.**

Alec stepped out of the cab, paying the driver accordingly. He hurried across the street, trying to avoid the large puddle in front of the curb. The rain was falling faster now, drenching him from head to toe. He walked up to the main door of the flat building, clicking the buzzer next to Magnus' name.

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock. How can I help you this evening?" he purred through the intercom.

"It's me, Magnus," Alec said, wishing he wasn't soaking wet from the rain that was still pouring down his back.

"Well, come on up, darling, it's pouring down rain out there," Magnus said, opening the main gate.

Alec swung the gate aside, stepping into the dimly lit, but still warm and dry hall. He slowly started up the steps, making his foot steps very light and quiet. Once he reached the top of the staircase, he gently tapped his knuckles on his boyfriend's door.

The door opened grandly with Magnus standing in the doorway. "Hello, beautiful. Come here often?" Magnus asked with a devilish smile.

Alec blushed a little, "Yes, I do come here often," he teased.

Magnus smiled, "Well, do you want to come in or not?" he asked, stepping aside to allow Alec in. "How was your day, sweet pea?" Magnus asked, closing the door behind his dripping wet boyfriend.

Alec took off his black combat boots with just his left hand, then grimaced while carefully removed his leather shadowhunting jacket. "Not so great," he answered.

Magnus sat down on the couch, holding out his arms so Alec could fall right into him, which he gladly did. "What happened?"

"Jace decided it would be a good idea to get to 5th street by crossing down by the old fire station. We were attacked by sixty scortia demons," Alec said, putting his left hand on Magnus' chest.

"Did you get hurt?" Magnus asked, his hands gently sliding up and down Alec's back.

Alec stretched out on top of Magnus, burying his face into Magnus' neck. "Not too badly," he mumbled.

"Where?" Magnus asked, knowing that when Alec said 'not too badly,' it usually meant that he had broken only one bone instead of four.

Alec rubbed his nose against Magnus' neck, snuggling in closely. "I'm fine," he said quietly.

"Alexander," Magnus said warningly.

Alec sighed, sitting up on Magnus' lap. "I broke my right elbow after falling off the roof."

Magnus gently took Alec's arm between his fingers, sending warm, electric shocks of healing power into Alec's stiff bones. "Feel better, baby?" Magnus asked, lying on his back, with the couch arm supporting his head.

Instead of answering, Alec sat up. "I think I'm going to bed," he said, standing up.

Magnus nodded, stealing a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay, I'll be in after a little while, love." Magnus turned on the television, watching as Alec disappeared down the hallway. He heard the shower start after a few moments, knowing that Alec didn't have any clothes here to change into.

As the rerun of Gilligan's Island ended, Magnus also heard the shower stop. Shutting the TV off, Magnus walked back into his bedroom, dropping his night robe, leaving him in his matching silk pyjamas before crawling into bed. Alec emerged from the bathroom a minute later wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "D-do you have some pyjamas I can borrow? I forgot to bring some..." he said, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck.

Magnus snapped his fingers, making a pair of black and gray pajama pants, a pair of boxer briefs, and a long sleeved black shirt appear. Magnus watched as Alec dropped the towel and started to get dressed. He remembered not too long ago when Alec wouldn't even take off his socks without blushing, and now, here he was standing in absolutely nothing without a hint of shame.

As soon as he was completely dressed, he crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist, and placing his head in the crook of his neck.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, darling?" Magnus said, gently stroking his fingers through Alec's wet hair.

"I really am trying to tell them about us, I just-"

Magnus shushed him quietly, "Let's not worry about that tonight."

"Okay, but I'm sorry," Alec said, his voice a little shy. Magnus just hugged him closer.

"Baby, I know, but I'll wait for you as long as you need me to."

Alec nodded, but with each nod, his face contorted into one of sadness. Before he could stop it, a tear ran down his face onto Magnus' silk button up night shirt. "I know, I just... I just feel so bad," he sighed, sitting up and wiping irritably at his eyes. "You've done so much- been so much, and I can't even tell my family about you. I'm such a fucking coward."

Magnus sat up as well, one arm wrapping around Alec's waist, and the other soothingly rubbing his back, "No, baby, you're not. Just because you feel intimidated by the thought of telling your biggest secret doesn't mean you are a coward. It just means that this is very important to you, and you want the people you care about to take it seriously and in the best way. It will take some time to getting used to the idea of them knowing, but you know I don't care how long it takes. I will love you no matter what happens. You're the only person in my life right now that I care this much about. I love you, Alexander."

Alec wiped his eyes once more, angry that a few tears had actually escaped. He leaned his head back onto Magnus' shoulder, looking up at his face, "Thank you, Magnus. For everything."

Rather than answering, Magnus just smiled and fell back against the pillows. "Let's get some sleep, love."

Alec curled up close, thankful for the loving arms that found their way around his waist. "Goodnight, Magnus."

"Goodnight, Alexander."

XxxX

Magnus woke up to the sound of rustling fabric as he heard Alec getting out of bed. Most days Alec could sneak away before Magnus had time to even open his eyes, but today he was not so lucky. Before Alec stood up, Magnus reached out to gently tug on his arm.

"Please don't go, baby."

Alec turned around, seeing a very sleepy Magnus with hair sticking up everywhere. "I'm sorry, Magnus, but I've got training scheduled with Jace at nine." Alec smiled apologetically, but Magnus was still not persuaded to let him go.

"If you stay, I promise you get two more hours of warm comfortable sleep, a nice Belgium waffle and sausage breakfast, and maybe a little later on we can..._ play,"_ he said sinuously.

Alec's eyes clouded over for a moment as he considered this. "I'll call Jace and cancel. I'm sure he'll understand." He got back underneath the covers, feeling the heat radiating from Magnus' body. He reached for his cell phone on the night table, dialing Jace's number. Being the early bird that he is, Jace was undoubtedly up now, at five o'clock.

"Hey, listen, Alec, for today's training, I was thinking we could try the park. I know we decided on the boards in the institute, but there's this move I really want to try."

"Yeah, about that," Alec said as Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder. "I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"What?" Jace said, sounding surprised. "Why not?"

Alec looked at Magnus, hoping to find an answer. When Magnus just started nuzzling into his neck, Alec made something up, "I've got a meeting today."

"Maryse said the conclave doesn't meet until next Thursday?" Jace said sounding suspicious.

"It's not that kind of meeting," Alec said, wishing he could just tell someone he wouldn't be somewhere and they wouldn't question it.

"Exactly what kind of a meeting is it then, Alec?"

Magnus was now wrapped around Alec's body, legs intertwined, and arms holding him at the waist. Alec happily accepted the warmth, using his free arm to support his boyfriend's back. "I'm meeting a warlock for a sleeping spell."

Alec could feel Magnus smile against his neck as his brother spoke, "Sleeping spell? Aren't those kind of dangerous?"

"I think I'll be fine," Alec said, ready to go back to sleep.

"Just be careful, warlocks are deceiving beasts," Jace said sourly. At that, Magnus' eyes shot open, dilating nearly all the way. His fingernails clenched into Alec's arm.

"They aren't that bad," Alec said, feeling embarrassed at Jace's comment. His cheeks flushed and he started to run his fingers through Magnus' hair in apology.

"Whatever," Jace said, "just don't back out tomorrow."

"I won't." Alec hung up the phone, tossing it onto the night table. He was quiet for a moment, not sure what to say to ease the awkward silence. "I'm sorry. Jace can really be a jerk sometimes."

"It's fine," Magnus said, though his eyes were still dilated with anger.

Alec pulled the covers up higher, pulling Magnus closer to him. "I'm going back to sleep," he said quietly, snuggling into Magnus and closing his eyes.

XxxX

When Alec woke for the second time that morning, he was alone. However, he could smell breakfast cooking in the other room. He stretched, feeling refreshed, and crawled out of bed. He stumbled groggily all the way to the kitchen, seeing his boyfriend standing in front of the griddle only wearing his silk pyjama pants. He was quietly humming to some unknown song as he cooked sausage. His hair stuck up in crazy directions, making him look like a very handsome porcupine.

"Good morning, Alexander," he said without turning around.

"Morning," Alec mumbled, starting the coffee pot and leaning against the counter.

"Did you sleep well?" Magnus asked, busying himself with the waffle maker.

"I did," he said, still feeling bad about Jace's earlier comment. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long," Magnus said. "Breakfast is almost ready, so why don't you go sit down, and I'll bring it to you."

Quickly pecking Magnus on the cheek, Alec took his cooking utensil from his hand, "I'll finish up. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, love," Magnus said, starting to move plates, syrup, forks, knives, glasses, mugs, and napkins to the table. Surprisingly, he carried it all in one hand, not dropping any of it. He returned to Alec's side a second later.

Feeling Magnus' stare, Alec glanced up from turning the sausage. "Yes?"

"You look so ravishing in your boyish pyjamas, childish hairstyle, and left handed cooking physique."

Alec snorted, "I am not boyish or childish."

"If you say so," Magnus said, stepping behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist. He gently lay his chin on Alec's bony shoulder, making Alec lean back into him.

"I say so. I have enough manliness to make other shadowhunters look like helpless damsels."

Magnus laughed, stepping away from his boyfriend and taking the finished breakfast over to the table. "I don't know, Alexander, you're quite the damsel in bed."

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Alec laughed, blushing horribly.

Sitting down, Magnus watched as Alec poured himself a large mug of coffee. "Your bedroom idiosyncrasies are similar to that of an unmarried woman born into a noble life."

"How so?" Alec asked, joining his boyfriend at the table.

Magnus casually answered, placing forkfuls of waffles into his mouth at random moments, "You whimper, much like a damsel would, you act high and noble with all of your teasing and pretending you are in control, and most importantly," he said with a smirk, "you take dick like water in a desert."

His entire face and neck nearing crimson, Alec stared horrified at Magnus. His mouth finally began to move, but still no words left him.

"But I wouldn't have you any other way," Magnus said, smirking and drinking his orange juice mixed with vodka.

Of all the things Alec could have responded with, he chose the most childish. "I do_ not_ whimper."

"But you do, my love," Magnus said, "like a dog in heat."

Indignant, Alec crossed his arms. "If you say one more word about me being a damsel in bed, then I swear to God I won't have sex with you for the next two months."

Seeing the challenge in Alec's eyes, Magnus opened his mouth, "My dear, you couldn't last two months without my sex. You're a helpless bottom, whimpering and begging for me all the time. You'll cave before I do."

"We'll see about that," Alec said, cheeks flaming. Not really mad at Magnus, just more embarrassed that he didn't know Magnus thought this of him.

XxxX

An hour after breakfast, Alec left, going to train with Jace. Knowing for a fact that he didn't want to go two months without sex, he began plotting a way for Magnus to cave first. Drawing a fearless rune on his forearm, he took the first step.

"Hey, Jace," Alec said, feeling his cheeks bursting redness.

"Yes?" Jace said, examining his options for the dagger fight they were about to partake in.

"I'm dating Magnus Bane. That's where I was this morning, and last night if you wanted to know," he mumbled the last part.

Surprised, Jace looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes." Alec said, his forearm burning fiercely as the rune worked.

"Okay," he said. And that was it.

Feeling more than relieved, and a little baffled, Alec spoke once again, "You know he's a warlock. And a he, right?"

"Yeah," Jace said, reaching over and grabbing a six inch blade. "Let's get started," he said, heading towards the boards of the institute.

"Okay," Alec said, smiling. Because he was in such a wonderful mood, he beat Jace's ass. Again and again and again.

Frustrated, Jace threw his blade down. "Damn, Alec, did you have Magnus give you a spell so you could beat me?" Jace teased.

The rune of fearlessness wearing off, Alec blushed. "No. I'm just really on the ball today, I guess."

"Yeah, Magnus' balls," Jace said, jumping aside with a laugh as Alec chucked his blade at his face. It missed him only by inches, causing Jace's eyebrows to raise. "Take a joke, lover boy. I'm sure Magnus would appreciate it if you didn't have to spend years in the Silent City for murdering your parabatai."

"Jace," Alec groaned. He went over to wear his blade was stuck in the wall. He removed it in one swift motion. "Let's just do a few more rounds."

"I bet Magnus appreciates your stamina and will to keep going," he said, somersaulting out of the way as Alec made to throw a random barbell at him.

Alec stepped toward Jace, hoping the teasing would stop soon. "If you don't shut up, I will tie you to a tree and use you for my bow target practice."

Circling each other and slicing the daggers in clinks of metal, they continued training. Jace, of course, just kept taunting Alec, loving how it made Alec a better fighter. "Do you and Magnus spar? I would think it would be wonderful for foreplay."

Beginning to really be pissed off, Alec knocked Jace's blade out of his hand and threatened his dagger at the blonde boy's neck. Starting another round, Jace continued to pester him.

"I always heard warlocks are freaks between the sheets," he taunted, "Is that true?"

Before he could stop himself, Alec knocked away Jace's knife, dropped his own, then landed the hardest punch he had ever thrown against the height of Jace's cheekbone. Jace fell to the ground, a dark red imprint of where Alec's fist had been already showing up.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jace laughed.

Overwhelmed with anger and humiliation, Alec landed on top of Jace, punching him as hard as he could one more time. "If you don't stop talking about my boyfriend, I swear to fucking God I will kill you!"

Utterly baffled by the response he had gotten, Jace nodded, mouth open in awe. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Getting up off of him, Alec fixed his ragged clothing, dusting off his knees. "I, uh, I'll see you later," he said, leaving the room and a shocked Jace behind.

XxxX

By the time Alec had gotten back to Magnus' apartment, his temper had cooled. Unfortunately, he had split his knuckle and left his stele back at the institute. Pressing the button next to his boyfriend's name, he waited patiently to be buzzed up.

"Hello, how may I be of service?" Magnus purred.

"It's me," he said, surprised when his voice cracked. Maybe he had screamed more harshly at Jace than he had thought.

The door opened, and Alec climbed the stairs two at a time. When he reached the top, he saw Magnus wearing an extremely tight pair of black leather pants, a tight long sleeved lace shirt with a deep blue colored v-neck layered on top of it. "Hello, Alexander," he growled. He was even wearing his hair down and minimal makeup; just the way he knew Alec adored.

Already starting to feel his pants tighten, Alec quickly spat out what he hoped would cause Magnus to cave. "I told Jace we're dating. I even beat the living hell out of him for talking about your abilities in bed. I split my knuckles, see?" He held up his hand, speaking quickly and childishly. "I even got him to apologize. Now, I'm sweaty, running on adrenaline, and I swear on the Angel I'm not wearing any underwear," he said, blushing horribly.

Magnus stood in the doorway of his apartment, staring at Alec in amazement and lust. "I think this would be the moment in which we both fail at not having sex for two months," he said quietly before grabbing Alec by the shirt collar and slamming their bodies together.

**Review?**


End file.
